Songfic  Kimi ga Iru Kara
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: A songfic based on the "Kimi ga Iru kara" by Mikuni Shimokawa, used for the forth ending song in the anime. My first songfic!  Current music: of course, Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa.  Written on April 6th, 2011 until April 7th, 2011 :D


Fairy Tail – Kimi ga Iru Kara.

Summary:

A songfic based on the "Kimi ga Iru kara" by Mikuni Shimokawa, used for the forth ending song in the anime. My first songfic!

Current music: of course, Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa.

Written on April 6th, 2011 until April 7th, 2011 :D~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song used :D~

_**Kimi ga iru Kara**_

.

.

.

1.

yumemiru hitomi ni sekai wa utsukushiku mieta kedo

utagau koto o oboete hito wa okubyou ni natte iku no

_The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,_

_But just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?_

=o=

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy called, waving her hands to Natsu.<p>

"Wait up!" Natsu replied.

The next second, when he reached the peak of the mountain, he scanned his eyes.

It's the usual place they've visited numerous times.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy smiled, her eyes sparkling like she's daydreaming.

"Hmmm… isn't this is the place we usually hanging around?" Natsu tilted his head.

"No, Natsu. Look at the sky… We're never here at night. The stars here are so beautiful…" Lucy said, her smile arise.

He looked at the stars, the stars' reflection in Lucy's eyes. And gasped.

The stars' are so beautiful.

Should he tell her? He doubted. 'No,' he thinks. 'I can't be this coward'.

But…

Well, Natsu…

"Luce?" Ntasu called.

"Yeah, Natsu?" she replied, still looking at the stars.

"I dunno why, but… The stars… Looked so beautiful in your eyes…" he blushed, messing his pink hair.

.

.

.

2.

nita mono doushi dayo ne to warai atta ano koro

sasai na uso sae yasashiku minogashite kureta yo ne

_Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,_

_You gently forgave my small lies._

=o=

* * *

><p>"You lied!"<p>

"I'm not!"

"You lied to me!" Lucy bulge her cheeks.

"I'm not! I'm really waked up late!"

"That's why I said YOU lied!" Lucy yelled.

"What's up?" Erza asked, looked confused.

"Natsu lied to me! He said that he'll take me to saw the sunrise today!" Lucy protested. "But he wasn't at his house when I checked!"

"I'm waked up late!" Natsu replied. "And that's because I fall asleep at the park!"

"That's why, I said you lied!" Lucy leaned forward.

"I'm NOT!" Natsu replied, face-to-face with her.

"Ahahahahah!" Erza laughed.

"What?" they're both asked.

"Look at the mirror! You're pouting exactly same each other!" Erza held a mirror.

"… hey you're right!" Gray laughed.

"…"

"…" Natsu and Lucy both silented.

"What? Alike?" Lucy cooed.

"Yeah, true!" Gray nodded.

"We… are it?" Natsu and Lucy asked, raising their eyebrows, hiding the fact that they're agreed the fact, and soon forgot their quarrel.

.

.

.

3.

moshi futari ni kaeru basho ga nakute mo kamawanai

watashi ga sono egao o mamoru kara

_Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,_

_Because, I will protect your smile._

=o=

* * *

><p>"I… will I die?" Lucy cried. Her wounds' are very serious.<p>

"No, Luce. You won't. I'll take care of that bastard…" Natsu clenched his fanged teeth.

"Natsu…"

"Don't worry, Luce. Please rest… you have to smile again… for me, because I loved your smile. I'll protect yours from anyone who dares to take it…"

"I will, Natsu. Please…" Lucy's tears started to flow more.

"Now rest…" Natsu leaned her down.

"O… kay…"

"And, we'll hanging out at your place again, will we? Because my house is quite a disaster," Natsu smiled, lit up his flames.

"Please, Natsu… come back safely!" and Lucy collapsed.

.

.

.

3.

hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya

ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu

nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima

tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai

yorokobi mo kanashimi mo nani mo kamo

_As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,_

_And all the things I don't want to lose,_

_Now, I don't feel like I need any of them._

_I just want to be by your side, and see_

_All the joy and sadness, and everything else._

=o=

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, Mother…"<p>

Lucy put the flowers on Layla's tombstone. She sat down on the grass beside her mother's grave.

"It's been a year since I joined Fairy Tail. I meet many people and friends, and parting with them too… And there are too many things I learned from them… Friendship, warmth, and love, Mom…" her tears stared to flowing, reminiscing those moments, smiled.

"And above it all, it was thanks for the guy who gave it all to me," Lucy said. "It was because of him, I could experience this happiness… And I don't wanna lose it… I wanna thank him, a, by the way, his name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, you should've known that, Mum," she waved her tears.

The leaves are fluttering gently behind her.

"I… I loved him, Mum…"

"I love you too, Luce…" a familiar voice of a certain Dragonslayer mage heard.

"Na… Natsu!" her face flushed, known that her confession heard. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 'Mom, what should I do? What should I say?' she thinks panickly.

"Don't let me know only your cheery side… You never tell me anything about your sadness or else. Please, Luce… tells me everything…" Natsu hold her hands.

"Na… Natsu, I…"

"I… I want to be your side, Luce. No matter what it take. And seeing all of yourself…" he hugged her. "I hate to see you cry."

"It's not the tears of sadness, Natsu… its tears of joy," Lucy hugged him back. 'Mom is he the one?' she whispers silently.

"Mrs. Heartfilia, I, Natsu Dragneel, will take care of your daughter, Lucy, I promise!" Natsu swore, bowed at Layla Heartfilia's grave.

"_Thank you, Natsu…"_

.

.

.

4.

Otona ni naru tabi sukoshizutsu wasurete shimatta

itsu de mo jibun no kokoro ni sunao de iru koto

kimi kara moratta yuuki no KAKERA

kimi dake ni ageru watashi no kokoro ni saku hana o

_As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting_

_To always be true to my own heart._

_You gave me some pieces of courage,_

_So I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart._

=o=

* * *

><p>"Juvia, I envy you," Lucy smiled, sighed while talking to her blue – haired friend.<p>

"What? Lucy is envying Juvia?" the water mage's eyes widened.

"You could be so blunt and brave when telling your love for Gray," Lucy replied.

"W… Well, Gray – sama is Juvia's! Lucy's forbidden to confess her love to Gray – sama!" Juvia said, surprised.

"Hey now, I'm not talking about Gray," Lucy sighed, sweatdropped.

"Ah, if that's not Gray – sama, it should be Natsu – san, is Juvia right?" Juvia clapped her hands. "Why doesn't Lucy go tell Natsu – san?"

"I… I can't," Lucy waved her hands. "I can't tell him…"

"Why? Juvia thinks that we should tell anyone about our feelings to them."

"But, we're not kids anymore, who could be so blunt telling others about our feelings…"

"Juvia thinks that it wasn't the matters of age," she sipped her tea. "Someone's must not forget that he or she should be honest to his or her heart… Even when they've grown up, they're forgetting the most important thing," Juvia said.

Lucy blinked. "I think… you're right, Juvia…"

"Go tell Natsu – san," Juvia smiled. "And… why did Lucy loves Natsu – san?"

"Well… I don't really get it, but… he's brave, caring, honest… and he always give me courage… that' why, I think…"

.

.

.

5.

Afuredasu namida ga oshiete kureta

nakushicha ikenai mono wa zenbu

ano koro no mama kokoro no naka ni aru

taiyou no you na kimi no egao ga

konna ni mo watashi no koto tsuyoku suru

_You told me about my overflowing tears,_

_and about the things I mustn't lose,_

_and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then._

_Your smile, which is as bright as the sun_

_is the reason why I've become this strong._

=o=

* * *

><p>"There he is," Lucy whispers, finally found the guy's she's looking for.<p>

Natsu sat at the edge of a hill, alone without his feline companion, Happy.

"Na… tsu?" Lucy, who's shouting at first, lowered her tone at the end of his name once she's saw the pink haired guy's tears.

Natsu quickly dried his tears. "What do you want?" he asked.

"S… Sorry…" she apologized. "May I sit near to you?"

"No. I just want to be alone."

"She suddenly placed her hands in his shoulders. "Natsu… what's wrong?"

"GO AWAY!" he waved her rudely.

"… S… Sorry…" she pulled her hands, slowly stepped back.

When she's about to leave, he spoke.

She turned back to face him.

"Igneel… why did he leave me?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Natsu…" she called.

"Shit! How embarrassing! I cried in front of a girl!" he cursed, waved his tears.

"Natsu… you have to be strong…" Lucy caressed his cheek.

"I know! I know!"

"Natsu, even if someone's leave us and no longer beside us, they're still here for us… isn't they are still I our hearts? Just like they were back then?" Lucy smiled softly.

"… Lucy…" he called. "Thanks. For your smile and kindness… it means a lot for me, like a bright sun…"

.

.

.

6.

Hoshi no kazu hodo no deai ya wakare ya

ushinaitakunai mono mo zenbu

nanni mo iranai to omoeru yo ima

tada kimi no soba de mitsumetetai

yorokobi mo kanashimi mo subete

_As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,_

_and all the things I don't want to lose,_

_now, I don't feel like I need any of them._

_I just want to be by your side, and see_

_all of the joy and sadness._

Ima kara koko kara hajimeyou yo

futari no ashita o hajimeyou yo

umareta mama no kimochi de iyou yo

natsukaze ni yureta hana no you ni

ima kono isshun o sakihokorou

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom.

=o=

* * *

><p>"Luce…" a 21-years old Natsu called his face totally serious.<p>

"Er… yeah?" Lucy's stopped from her writing activity. She put her left hand on the guild's table.

"You see, we're already 21…" he started. "I met and part with so many people, found the things I won't lose, and there's only one person who I want to be her side, and I think it's already the time for us to… to… to start our future, together, here and now…" he blushed. "It's you, Luce…"

He putted the pencil in her right hand on the table, as he knelt down in front of her while the whole guild watching, held their breaths. Seeing through her brown eyes and grabbing her hands, he declared his words:

"_Lucy Heartfilia, would you marry me?"_

The whole guild yelled, and they're yelling happily at Lucy to answer Natsu's words.

Her eyes started soaking, tears of joy urged to flows, as she answered:

"I will, Natsu Dragneel!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Finished my first songfic XD<p>

I'm listening to the song, Kimi ga Iru Kara when I wrote this x) the instrumental one is nice! XD

This fic is written on April 6th, 2011.

Hemmm, please review? Is it awful of awesome? Heheheh xP

Thank you!


End file.
